New Legend
by Sasuke149
Summary: Kanji Meada, a man who fought along side Kenshin Himura comes to see him, and later lives in the Kamiya-Kashin Dojo with him, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke. he later finds that nothing is ever calm when you live with these people.
1. old freind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ruroni Kenshin, I only claim the rights to my thought up character

**Author Notes:** this is my first story, so please show me some respect as a writer and comment, all comments not only welcome, but appreciated

Chapter 1: Old friend

Kanji Meada was walking along a long country road, to meet one of his old friends and comrades when he fought in the revolution. Kanji was making his way to a small sword dojo, the sword style practiced was Kamiya-Kashin style, he questioned why it was the dojo practiced this unheard of style when his friend practiced the Hitzan-Mitsuruge style.

Kanji continued down the road when he heard a freighting shout, "I am the Hittokiri Musashi and I practice the Kamiya-Kashin style of swordsmanship, none of you stand a chance against me." Kanji started to wonder what was going on when he was suddenly attacked. "Found you." the mysterious figure attacked with a wooden sword, with a Reverse Blade sword fallowing behind. Kanji jumped away from both attacks "Why are you attacking me?" He said "I have just got here." The first figure, a young woman, with raven hair that went down just past her shoulders answered. "Don't play dumb, you are the Hittokiri Musashi, I know because why else would you have two swords?" She points to Kanji's hip to point out the duel swords he has in there respective sheaths. "You are the one responsible for all these murders." Kanji's blue eyes then turned to swirls. "Oro? How can I be responsible for these murders if I just got here." "Miss Kaoru he has a point." the figure behind the woman said, he stepped into the light to reveal red hair tied back in to a ponytail, violet eyes and a cross shaped scar, Kanji found the scar familiar but didn't know how. Kanji, brushed this thought away, then stated "Plus, how can I kill with swords like these." He unsheathes his swords to show two Reverse Blade swords. "These swords couldn't kill anyone, maybe injure but not kill." "Then why are you here?!" Kaoru pretty much shouted at the young man before her, who was a little scared at that sudden outburst. "I am here to find my friend," the young man stated "he currently resides at the Kamiya-Kashin style dojo." With the mention of the dojo Kaoru's blue eyes showed nothing but a questioning look at the young man before her. "Fallow me." Kaoru finally said, as she Kenshin and Kanji all went to the dojo.

When they got to the dojo Kanji's jaw dropped to the ground, he had never seen a dojo this big, excluding the Hitzan-Mitsuruge Dojo. "Well here we are, welcome to the Kamiya-Kashin Dojo." Kaoru chirped to the stranger. "Thank you miss…" as Kanji tried to proceed in his sentence, his voice trailed off, noticing he hadn't asked her name. As if on cue Kaoru stated her name to the stranger, "Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the dojo." "Where is the headmaster?" asked Kanji, at this question Kaoru just looked to the floor, knowing what was wrong Kanji apologized "I'm sorry for your loss Miss Kaoru he must have been a nice man." Kaoru responded "He was a nice man, I just which Kenshin could have seen him." This name was familiar to Kanji, "You know Kenshin Himura?" he asked, at this Kaoru nodded "Where is he?" "He is behind you, that he is." came the voice of the young red haired man "Do you mind me asking who you are sir?" Kenshin asked kindly. Kanji looked at him in dismay "Ken, you've already forgotten your friend." Kenshin suddenly realized who this man was, "Kanji Maeda is that you?" Kenshin asked, said man responded with a nod, "I haven't seen you in ages, that I haven't." Kenshin said in his usual way, that turned out quite confusing to Kanji. Kanji finally spoke up, "I haven't seen you a long time ether, old friend."

To be continued

I thought I would add this here because I didn't go to far in to depth about my character, Kanji Meada so here it is

Kanji Maeda Bio:

Age: 24

Height :5'8"

Weight: 147 pounds

Eye color: Hazel, it changes though out, right now there sky blue, the colors his eyes change to are, Emerald Green, Sky Blue, Blood Red (only when angry), and Jet Black

History: fought in the Manji Revolution along side 'Hittokiri Batosi' Kenshin Himura where he and Kenshin killed 1milion men between them. Due to him fighting with duel swords his Hittokiri was Musashi (named after Sengoku era samurai Musashi Miyomoto, because Musashi was the first one to ever use duel swords)

If you are reading this please comment and thank you for your time.


	2. The Student

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, I only take credit for Kanji Meada, my thought up character

**Author Notes:** well it took awhile but here is chapter 2 of my story

Chapter 2: The Student

"Man Ken, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Kanji asked his long time friend.

"It's been a few years Kanji, a lot has changed since then, and the Samurai has died with the coming of this new age." Kenshin told his friend. "Oh yeah how have you been all these years, I lost contact with you after the Revolution."

"I've been just great Ken, the only thing deferent about me is my current eye color." Kanji stated

"Yeah good point I've only seen your eyes black green or red I've never seen them blue." Kenshin said to his friend

"Excuse me Kenshin, but I'm curious, how do you know Mr. Maeda?" asked Kaoru who is really lost in the conversation between the two.

"Oro? This one hasn't told you how we meet?" Kenshin asked, while he was hit up side the head by a green eyed Kanji

"Just tell her already Ken." Kanji said a little agitated

"Very well, one day during the Revolution, this one had just gotten out of a fight with the followers of the Tokugawa Regime in Tokyo, when I started walking around to find wounded, because a had heard a group of Revolutionaries got attacked by the men I had just killed." Kenshin started the tale of how he and Kanji meet. "I saw a young man lying in the street with serious wounds and helped him to get out of there, because the Tokugawa regime was going to send more men, when I asked him where his group was, he told me they where all dead." Kenshin's voice started to break a the end

"He took me to the safest place he knew." Kanji continued the story his eyes slowly turning from green to black "Kenshin brought me to the Hiten-Mitsurugi style dojo, so I could regain my strength, when I had completely healed Kenshin taught me his sword discipline, I had modified it so I could still use two swords to fight." Kanji finished, his eyes now completely black. "I was a member of Kenshin's unit from that day forward, but not a day goes by when I mourn for my former unit." Kanji finished the story

"I'm sorry to here that but at leas Ken…"

Kaoru got cut off by a red headed man with spiky hair "Hey little missy I'm home, and I brought the runt with me."

Said runt struck the man with his Kendo stick "I'm not a runt, baka."

"Oh, Yahiko, Sano your back." said Kenshin with his usual friendly smile on his face.

"Hey who's the new guy with Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke who points over at Kanji

"Oh that's my friend, and my only student, his name is Kanji Maeda." Kenshin said to Sanosuke who looked a little confused

"Hello there as Kenshin said I am Kanji Maeda his friend and only student of Hiten-Mitsurugi under Kenshin." Kanji introduced himself to the two newcomers.

To Be Continued

Ok in case you where wondering his eye colors represent different emotions

Sky Blue= calm and Serine

Emerald Green= playful and joking around, also appears when he hits Kenshin, also shows when his annoyed beyond comprehension

Jet Black= sad and mourning

Blood Red= Anger


	3. First Attack

Disclaimer**: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, I only take credit for Kanji Meada, my thought up character**

**Notes:** Sorry for the wait here is chapter 3 of my story

Chapter 3: First Attack

"So let me get this straight you are Kenshin's old friend and student." Sanosuke more said the asked.

"Yes, for the 20th time I am Kenshin's old friend and only student!" Kanji blurted out, his eyes starting to take a green tint.

"Please excuse Sanosuke, as he is an idiot." Yahiko made a "special" face for more effect, it was effective only in getting a nice fist in the back of his head courtesy of the rooster headed brawler.

"shut up runt, no one was talking to you!" Sano shouted at the black haired kid.

"You two seem to get along nice." Kanji said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a sweat drop coming down his head.

"If you aren't careful you'll be next!" Needless to say after this outburst, Sano was left on his ass courtesy of Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Sano, that is no way to treat a guest/my friend!" Kenshin and Kaoru both snapped at the rooster.

"Perfect unison." said Sanosuke, "Hard to believe you two are only friends."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru went red at this realization, while both Kanji and Yahiko where left wondering what he meant.

Kanji then looked outside at the setting sun. "It's getting late, I should probably go."

"Where do you have to go my friend, from what this one heard you are also a wonderer." Kenshin observed "Why not stay for the night?"

"I mustn't I don't want to be a burden, I'll go see if I can find a hotel or-"

Kanji was cut of by a loud resounding crash, the door had been knocked over and where it once stood, a large man was in it's place.

"This seems like a nice little Dojo." the man turned to one of his subordinates, "Find anything of value that we can take."

Kaoru stepped out into the main area where the man was, Kaoru was holding a Wooden sword but this man had two swords. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The man spoke, "I am the Hitokiri Musashi, as to why I'm here hat holds no importance."

The "Hitokiri Musashi" suddenly charged after Kaoru with both swords drawn, and attacked her with fierce resolve. Kaoru attempted to fight the man off but it didn't last long. Kaoru was sent to the ground by the swordsman.

"Hmpf, that seemed to easy." "Musashi" looked over to his subordinate who was standing near a door, he looked beat up. "What's wrong Nishiwaki?"

"It's …..him." the man feel to the floor and Kanji was standing behind him. "Who are you?!" Kanji shouted at the stranger his eyes slowly turning from blue to red.

" I am the Hitokiri Musashi, and you're my next target." the stranger attacked Kanji but Kanji quickly side stepped and hit the man on the side with a well placed swipe of his sword. "Pay close attention and you'll see the true technique of the Hitokiri Musashi," Kanji then jumps in the air, "Hiten Misurugi style Double Dragon Attack!" Kanji strikes the mans hands hard with his swords. "I no longer hold any attachment to that name but all the same I can't let you use it."

Kenshin runs out of the room him and Kanji where in minutes ago, "What happened? You just up and disappeared that you did."

"Look behind me and you'll see why." Kanji said

"Gorhei Hiruma?" Kenshin seemed confused by the man that was now face first in the floor

"this man is the murderer, he was using my name to kill, he broke in and fought Miss Kaoru then I beat him." Kanji explained.

"So you're the real Hitokiri Musashi?' Kaoru was just getting up.

"Yes and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, if you wish me gone I'll understand." Kanji started walking toward the door

"It doesn't matter who you where in the past, the main thing is your Kenshin's friend and any friend of Kenshin's is a friend of ours." Kaoru said

"I think what Miss Kaoru is trying to say is you are welcome to stay here that you are." Kenshin tried to sum it up.

Kanji walked back over to his friends "You mean it?"

Kenshin smiled "Welcome Home old friend."

To Be Continued

Alright I want to have a vote for pairings in this fanfic it could be anything even (dun dun dun) yaoi so you fan girls could get your favorite pairings but you have got to comment and vote on your favorite pairing and it includes my OC.


End file.
